


hoseok one shots !!

by softkatiehours



Category: j-hope - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hobi - Freeform, One Shot, Other, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jhope - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, simplistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkatiehours/pseuds/softkatiehours
Summary: these are a bunch of scenarios that i have including the loml hoseok. enjoy <3
Relationships: Hobi/Myself, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

the fast typing fills the room with clacks and you can hear the stress in the way he was hitting the keys. hoseok huffs and pulls his glasses off his face in defeat.

“kate this paper is kicking my ass.”

i hear him exclaim as i poke my head through the office door. pouting, i waddle over to hoseok and kiss the top of his head. he usually would turn around and kiss me back but he was so drained all he did was stair at the laptop with sad tired eyes.

i put my head on his shoulder and softly say, “look you already have a couple of pages done.” pointing to the screen. he doesn’t lift his head and i giggle and hold his chin up and make him look at the page count.

“you’re doing so great hobi, don’t strain yourself okay ?” hoseok sighs and turns his swivel chair facing me. he has his arms out wide with a pout on his puppy face. “i’m sorry i get so drained all the time kate. i wish i wasn’t like this.”

going up to hoseok, i wrap my arms around his tired body. my heart heals against his. “no need to apologize hobi. you’re human, people get stressed all the time love.” i give him an over exaggerated frown and giggle again. hoseok smiles with me and pecks my lips.

“let’s go get you to bed okay ? maybe we can cuddle who knows.” i laugh and ruffle hoseoks soft brown hair. “only the stars will tell.” he finishes my saying and drags himself off of the chair. i take his hand and lead him to the soft messy bed. hoseok gives me that heart smile he always does when he’s excited. his face glows, making me red.

we get under the quilt covers and get comfortable. i lift my head to lay it on hoseoks chest. the feeling of his chest rise up and down let’s me know that he’s finally relaxing and i smile and start to relax with him.

“you’re my healing kate” hoseok says out of no where.

i get embarrassed and look up at him.

“you’re mine too, hobi.”


	2. grocery store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3 thank u for everyone for reading, the 7 of you really make me smile hahah

i can feel my anxiety filling in. 

oh god, the number of people in the store today is so overwhelming i should have never come, i could have survived another day without milk and eggs. my heartbeat starts to quicken and i can feel my chest tighten.

i quickly start pushing the cart to make this trip shorter. the sounds of the cartwheels squeaking and the beeping of cash registers scanning items do not help my already panicky self. i keep my head down and push my cart down further to the ice cream aisle and as i put the cart to the side of the aisle shelves i hit someone else's cart. 

shit oh god shit please don't yell at me, i don't need this today. my eyes start to swell up with tears and my nose starts to burn. i hear the voice of the person i bumped into.

"woah woah, there's no need to cry it was just an accident" 

i look up with wide eyes and start apologizing, " i really am sorry, i should have had my head up and should have paid more attention." 

i clench the cart handlebar in embarrassment and start to direct the cart somewhere NOT here.

out of nowhere a hand taps my shoulder and i freeze. turning around, i finally process that it's a man that i hit. "please don't be sorry" the man smiles at me, obviously trying to calm me down.

his lips, instead of forming a regular smile, his form a heart. his smile shows off his perfect teeth, causing me to smile a bit as well. he notices my expression and puts his hand on my shoulder. i hold my breath considering the fact that his sudden touch flustered me. 

"oh, my name is hoseok! it would of been a weird-ass thing for a random man to be toughing your shoulder, so i am sorry for not introducing myself." hoseok chuckles and my chest fills with some sort of happy feeling. his swell expression stays.

i snap out of my thoughts and finally respond. "my name is y/n. i still am sorry for crying in front of you, it must of been awkward haha." i force a little laugh out.

"it was a bit awkward, but i'd feel bad for having our first interaction to be a bad one." hoseok reaches behind to scratch his neck and laughs awkwardly like how i did before. 

"you're very sweet thank you hoseok." i face down and smile at the ground to hide my somewhat rosy cheeks. 

a weight feels lifted off my shoulders and i finally feel like i can fully breathe again. hoseok's presence is such a glowing feeling, even though i've only met him two minutes ago.he kinda feels like when you finally walk out to your backyard and have the sun's beams shine down on you. your cold feet thawing and letting out a relieving sigh. makes you wish you had this feeling in your cold empty home every day so you can have some sort of serotonin to keep you going in life.

"why thank you!" his face reveals his sudden shyness, i reciprocate the same emotion.

" i can tell you have trouble with stores huh? i used to be the same way." i can feel his eyes soften when he looks at me.

i nod and let out a genuine smile when i face him. how couldn't i ? hoseok has this bright yellow aurora that makes you just want to smile all the time. kinda reminds me of a little sprout in the dirt. 

"welllll, maybe we can shop together? ill go down every aisle with you and make sure you get what you need, okay?" 

my face lights up as i reach out for his hand and hold it. "youre so amazing, thank you so much. you can be like my personal shopping assistant." i laugh with him.

"of course, you seem like a ton of fun anyway." hoseok softly put his hand on top of mine holding his.

his coffee eyes meet mine to reassure me that everything will be okay and that the store shouldn't be a scary place.

now i kinda wish i went grocery shopping every day to see this little happy sprout.


End file.
